1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital television (TV) and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a digital TV, which is capable of saving power consumption by interrupting a supply of power to a video processing module during playback of an audio broadcasting, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with digital broadcasting becoming more popular, digital TVs are increasingly found in homes and offices. In digital broadcasting, unlike analog broadcasting, a video signal and an audio signal are converted into digital signals, which are then compressed, packetized, and transmitted as a transport stream. Also, in digital broadcasting, in addition to the video signal and the audio signal, Program and System Information Protocol (PSIP) information having various additional data including channel information are packetized and included in the transport stream for transmission.
In some instances, depending on viewer preference and a specific type of digital broadcasting, there may arise a need to broadcast only the audio playback without a video image. That is, the audio broadcasting is to provide only the audio signal without the video signal. Conventionally, in such instances, an audio signal included in a received broadcasting signal is processed for the audio playback, however, the video image is not reproduced since the video signal is not included in the broadcasting signal.
As mentioned above, since the video image is not reproduced in the playback of the audio broadcasting, the video processing module has no need to perform a normal operation. Nonetheless, the conventional digital TVs still supply the video processing module with power required for the normal operation thereof, which results in unnecessary power consumption during the playback of the audio broadcasting.